


Saving the Galaxy in My Own Special Way: Dogma

by Doyousmellpopcorn



Series: Saving the Galaxy in Our Own Special Way [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And Gets One Too, Canon Divergence, Coruscant Guard AU, Fix-It, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Hardcase Lives (Star Wars), How Do I Tag, dogma needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyousmellpopcorn/pseuds/Doyousmellpopcorn
Summary: Dogma gets transferred to Coruscant Guard and tracks down Fives before he went to Rex and Anakin. For Force's sake, he was just trying to save his vod!(But he managed to save the Jedi, the Republic, all of the Vode, and the Galaxy in general.)
Relationships: Dogma & CC-1010 | Fox, Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma & CT-7567 | Rex, Dogma & The Jedi
Series: Saving the Galaxy in Our Own Special Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Saving the Galaxy in My Own Special Way: Dogma

Dogma wasn't quite sure how he got to this point. He remembered the execution squad that was going to kill Fives and Jesse. He remembered pulling the trigger, but not on Fives, on Krell, a superior officer (a traitor) and being hustled on a detainment ship. But not because he was about to _shoot_ his own _brothers_ , but because he shot a Jedi (an aspiring Sith.)

He remembered the icy glares that his brothers (if he deserved to call them that) sent him as he was shoved into a cell to stay until his trial, and now here he was, standing in front of the Chancellor, who was practically oozing with power. No one had come, and he was currently being stared down by Tarkin. (Why could Tarkin come but not General Skywalker?)

It hurt when it was almost unanimous that he was a traitor, and therefore to be sent to Kamino to be... _decommissioned._ He doubted that the Senators understood the true meaning of the word. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. He wouldn't live to find out.

Dogma was hustled onto a ship by Coruscant guard, and looked out the small window that was in the top corner of the ship. He watched as the ship took off and headed towards the... 

The ship was heading down. The ship was heading away from the atmosphere and back towards the planet. He could see the smog get denser and denser until the ship landed again. Dogma tried to find a reasonable explanation. He eventually settled on the theory that the ship wasn't fueled correctly so the pilot was landing it. 

The guards hustled him out of the ship and waited as the ship took off again. Dogma watched the ship leave with increasing confusion. He was then told to move towards the building where Coruscant Guard had their headquarters. 

The air grew tense as he got closer to the building. What in the name of the Force was happening? Maybe they got new orders concerning him. Maybe the Senate decided that a quick death wasn't good enough for him. Dogma didn't know, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough. 

Dogma ran through everything that happened in the Senate. His defense had been half-hearted, while the prosecution brought up several good points against him. The senators showed increasing hostility as his crimes were announced to them. 

Maybe someone thought that he should be punished even more before his death. Tarkin might do that, but he didn't really associate himself with clones that fight on the front lines, let alone Coruscant Guard. He probably wasn't going to start now. 

There was Chancellor Palpatine, who was very fond of the Jedi. Maybe he thought that the death of one shouldn't have been brought upon by a lowly clone. Perhaps this was his revenge for the loss of a general? Then again, perhaps Palpatine was just trying to get on their good side. 

There was Senator Amidala, who was married to General Skywalker, so she was definitely pro-Jedi. She fought for clone rights, but when it came to the clones or the potential threat to her husband, Dogma had no doubt about what she would choose. 

Dogma was brought into the door and was told to wait. One of the guards took his handcuffs off and left the room, while the other guard lingered, watching Dogma in case he was planning an escape. Dogma was too confused to really plan an escape, but he understood the precaution. 

Dogma decided to think about Torrent. No one had showed up to his trial, and that kind of hurt. He knew that they were probably on another mission or something, and they didn't have time for traitors, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

Dogma wasn't sure which was worse. His vod accusing him of being a traitor before the Senate, or not showing up at all. Dogma figured that it would have hurt worse if they had showed up to accuse him, so he wasn't truly mad at his vod. He was mad at... no, he was scared of what his vod would have done if they saw him. 

Which didn't make sense, since he shouldn't be scared of his vod. His vod didn't show up to the Senate, and that was pretty much the last time they could have seen him, so he would probably never see them again. It still kind of hurt that they didn't come though...

Dogma cut off the train of thought before it could go into a big circle again.

"Commander Fox will see you now, trooper." The guard that had left stepped back into the room again. Commander _Fox??_ Dogma had been confused before. Now he was the pure personification of the _word_ confusion. 

Dogma was escorted into the Commander's office before the guards left, leaving Dogma alone to face the Commander, who was looking over a datapad. Suddenly, Commander Fox looked up at him and turned off the datapad, clearing his throat. Dogma tensed. 

"CT-5382 is dead." Dogma blinked. "CT-42-8605. Your job will be to forge signatures on paperwork and consume caff at an alarming pace. A word of advise: sleep is an illusion. Welcome to Coruscant Guard." 

"Wait, what?" The last part came out as a squeak that was a few octaves higher than normal. Commander Fox didn't sigh, per se, but he did look sympathetic. 

"Dogma, you were going to be reconditioned for shooting a war criminal. If anything, I think you should be promoted, not decommissioned, but I can't tell the Senate that. So to put it simply, we took you in. It may not be the most legal of all processes, but decommissioning shouldn't be legal anyways. However, you're going to have to change your paint. The blue will give you away for sure. The Senate doesn't care if an extra clone shows up in Coruscant Guard." Dogma realized he wasn't breathing and took in a deep breath.

"But sir, I nearly shot my own brothers, no I _did_ shoot them, and then I nearly had Fives and Echo decommissioned, Hardcase nearly died, if Captain Rex-"

"Breathe trooper." The Commander's voice cut through his chaotic thoughts. "You did do these things, but you feel guilt over these things. You won't do it again." 

Dogma nodded and Commander Fox motioned for the guards to come back in. They took Dogma back outside and grinned. 

"Sorry for calling you traitor, but we had to keep up the pretenses." Dogma forced a laugh. 

"What's your names?" Dogma asked. If he was going to work with them, he at least would have to know their names. The first guard spoke first. 

"I'm Jek, and the other guy is Rys. We'll try to introduce you to everyone, but first we have to change your paint." Dogma nodded, feeling light headed.

"Right." Rys nodded sympathetically. 

"You're actually taking this really well. We did this a few times and most of the others had panic attacks." Dogma stared at Rys. 

"I am simply panicking internally." Jek snorted a bit. 

"Right, CT-42-8605. Time to paint over your armor." 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize to my readers from my other story, but it appears I could not help myself in making another story.
> 
> Inspired by Wear the Name of a Man Known Dead, by dridri93. The link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582363


End file.
